


Here Comes A Thought

by 1AbbyNewth5



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - Good Omens Fusion, Angel/Demon Hybrids, Anxiety, Aziraphale and Crowley Were Both Raphael (Good Omens), Butterflies, M/M, No Dialogue, Other, Short & Sweet, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 07:57:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20793287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1AbbyNewth5/pseuds/1AbbyNewth5
Summary: Anxieties and worries are like butterflies in your stomach, and it causes Raphael, Aziraphale and Crowley’s fusion, to fall apart. Literally.





	Here Comes A Thought

**Author's Note:**

> VERY much based off of the show Steven Universe, and its AMAZING concept of a thing called fusion. The title/song are from an episode called "Mindful Education". It's a very beautiful episode about anxiety in general, and everybody deserves to check it out!

_ “Take a moment to think of just flexibility, love, and trust.” _

Anxieties and worries are like butterflies in your stomach, and it causes Raphael, Aziraphale and Crowley’s fusion, to fall apart. Literally.

_ “Here comes a thought that might alarm you. What someone said, and how it harms you. Something you did that failed to be charming. Things that you said are suddenly swarming.” _

When a butterfly enters the scene, Crowley is infuriated by it, and chases after it. Crowley’s butterfly can resemble something that is out of place, his plants can’t grow, or Aziraphale gets hurt (mentally or physically), and he can’t control or try to help and fix it.

Aziraphale doesn’t really care about what humans think of him, but that’s only because Earth is his comfort place. His butterfly is Heaven and its judgmental vibe. It could be the rules of Heaven, or it could be something that an angel or Gabriel has said to make him feel wrong. It could be about him and his relationship with Crowley and how it could affect Heaven and Hell if anyone finds out. Sometimes, his butterfly could resemble God Herself. Crowley only has one butterfly, whereas Aziraphale has thousands.

_ “Oh, you’re losing sight. You’re losing touch. All these little things seem to matter so much, that they confuse you. That I might lose you.” _

Crowley is screaming at his butterfly, while Aziraphale is so overwhelmed by his own, that he can’t do anything to find Crowley to help him. Both of them break down, and Raphael splits apart.

_ “Take a moment, remind yourself to take a moment and find yourself. Take a moment to ask yourself if this is how we fall apart.” _

Crowley looks at his respective butterfly, wondering if it is the cause for him and Aziraphale to split apart, only to find that it is not the case.

_ “But it’s not. It’s okay. You’ve got nothing to fear. I’m here.” _

Crowley throws his butterfly away, snapping back into reality to see Aziraphale in his turmoil, and runs over to comfort him with his company. All of Aziraphale’s butterflies wash away instantly. Raphael is back together.

_ “Here comes a thought that might alarm me. What someone said and how it harmed me. Something I did that failed to be charming. Things that I said are suddenly swarming.” _

At Crowley’s flat, it was clear that Aziraphale was more quiet than usual. Crowley could see it, but he wasn’t sure what to do. A butterfly appears right in front of Aziraphale, which he worries over since the bus ride. Crowley has a butterfly or two floating around him, but he shoves them away, putting Aziraphale first. Aziraphale’s butterfly causes him to kneel to the floor, trying to ignore it. A swarm of butterflies pop out of his coat, making his huge white wings unfurl in surprise.

_ “Oh, I’m losing sight. I’m losing touch. All these little things seem to matter so much, that they confuse me. That I might lose me.” _

The swarm turns into an even bigger butterfly, floating above Aziraphale and Crowley’s heads. Crowley wraps his pitch black wings around Aziraphale’s shoulders. The butterfly visualizes Aziraphale’s point of view, revealing his memories of Heaven, Metatron, angels getting ready for Amageddon, the archangels, and Gabriel. Crowley is clearly angry. Aziraphale is just tired and disappointed in himself that he put his trust in these things so quickly. Raphael is unfusing.

_ “Take a moment, remind yourself to take a moment and find yourself. Take a moment to ask yourself if this is how we fall apart.” _

The butterfly explodes into another swarm, while one lands on Aziraphale’s hand, making him burst into tears. Crowley puts a hand on his angel’s shoulder, reassuring him with his gentle company.

_ “But it’s not. It’s okay. I’ve got nothing to fear. I’m here.” _

Aziraphale wipes his eyes, and the butterfly flutters away along with the swarm.

_ “And it was just a thought. It’s okay. We can watch them go by from here.” _

The angel and demon sit on the floor, watching the butterflies disappear from the ceiling. Raphael is back together as the angel and demon’s hands are held, choosing different faces.

_ “Take a moment to think of just flexibility, love, and trust.”_

🦋

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the song if anybody is curious: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rds7V5Sxu


End file.
